


The challenge in his realm

by embersandturquoise



Category: The King (Netflix), Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hal after the battle, Hal feels an urge, Hal is a bit depressed, Hal is bored, Hal is fierce, Henry V who doesn´t want to be called King, His majesty - Freeform, Historical in a way, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises at night, The king needs distraction, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, Timothée Chalamet one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Hal/King Henry V comes back to court after the battle against the French.He´s depressed and unhappy with his marriage.Along comes a woman...
Relationships: Hal/Original Female Character, Henry V/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	The challenge in his realm

**Author's Note:**

> After watching "The King" for the second time I definitely had to do something with this character.  
> There´s some plot in this, it starts off the scene after the battle.  
> Sir Falstaff is still alive and counselor to Hal, so the happenings are changed from there on.  
> The rest is just smut.  
> Enjoy :*
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and hey, I obviously found the possibility to put images here. Yay!!

Behind him horses were neighing with indignation and Henry could hear murmur, displeased murmur from among his men. He tried to breathe deeply and shook his head, but eventually he let his stallion change into a moderate trot.

They all were tired... not just tired; exhausted to the bones... torn from the battle.

Yes, victory was theirs. They had battled the French, he had succeeded in aligning the realms although the odds had been as worse as possible. Almost all had thought them to be condemned to failure.

And now, against all the disbelief, here he was, having survived the battle. But he did not feel pride, he was missing the victory flash everyone talked about when it came to war; Henry wasn´t sure if he did feel anything at all. He didn´t know who he was anymore. He had stepped into the battle as a boy, as a man of honour, desiring to unite his people, never did he reach to walk in the footsteps of his father. But what had become of him? A warrior? A slaughterer? A murderer...

He still felt his heart pound in his chest, thus he was alive. But what remained inside his body, what remained of his soul, was pain and reproach, grief and desperation... Hal - or as he nowadays was called; Henry V. – had shed the skin of the innocent good-for-nothing; he had sinned against himself.

The passage proceeded in a calm state but for the storm mounting one night. Henry feared for his armada, he could not lose more men, not to speak of his anxiety to face the families in England who would never see their husbands and fathers again.

“Your majesty?”

Falstaff was approaching, his huge body awkwardly shifting with the swaying ship. Henry felt a sense of nausea ascend and before he knew he emptied his stomach onto the filthy floor.

“You should take a rest, Sire.”

“I know. Though I can´t.”

Henry pushed his hand over his mouth, disgusted from his own vapours.

“I can´t. How can you live like this, Falstaff?”

Falstaff noticed the desperation in the eyes of his young master.

“I can´t either. Not at all. No one can. A devil might. A devil without soul.”

Henry nodded. Falstaff´s words didn´t grant him solace nor did they plant hope. They were just the truth, not meaning to heal.

Back at the court in England, Henry spent some days captivated in melancholy and pain – merely physical pain but grief and agony. If this was how he was supposed to be king, he knew why he never had wanted the throne in first place. It was never about change or kindness or being good – it stayed to be about power and might only.

“The king feels low. We need to get him some distraction.”

There were discussions among the high men and ideas. Falstaff rolled his eyes but yes, the court was right. They couldn´t handle a king who sank himself into depression.

But then things got out of hand.

When Henry learned about the treachery and eventually confronted William, there was no further distraction needed. Henry grew strong within the conflict and he retained his might and attitude. He even refused Princess Catherine. They married, yes, for the obvious useful reasons fulfilling circumstances of politics and state interest; but what he really needed, he found in another place.

When he first noticed the woman, he felt a stir in his lower regions he hadn´t for a long time. Yes, he had taken women to bed every night before he had been crowned king. But what state had he been in then? Drunk, exhausted, horny but never being able to experience real pleasure, never had he really lost himself to the other person. There had been so many, beautiful women, but each and every exchangeable. None of them had meant a single bit to him. It had always been just about pressure and release. Or forgetting... Numbing feelings...

But now – for the first time ever Henry felt desire and lust, he immediately opened up and felt a vulnerability taking over he had never experienced all his life. It was like a hidden hunger, an urge that suddenly emerged to the surface when his eyes first locked with hers. She gave him a shy smile, her beautiful red lips curling slightly, her cheeks blushing but her looks confidently wandering over his body.

“Hal...”

she called out to him and he was struck. Taken by her audacity and freed finally from his title, ensured to be desired for himself and not for what he represented.

“Mylady...”

She let sound a low laugh.

“Call me Cassia. I´m merely a lady. But I will be of your service whenever you feel the need.”

Hal gasped and searched for appropriate words, but she had already vanished behind one of the pillars.

“Cassia...”

he mumbled, tasting the feeling of her name in his mouth. He had to have this woman, he knew.

There was no way to withhold him from whatever he wanted and so it took only until midnight to have her in his rooms.

“Great plan, my king. Sending your best man to let me know. Don´t you fear someone will talk?”

Hal snorted.

“And what? Let them talk. My wife knows I don´t belong to her.”

“And she would never submit to you anyway, right?”

Hal´s eyes grew dark and his mouth fell open.

“How do you know?”

“That´s none of your interest to know, your majesty.”

“Don´t call me that.”

She let herself sit elegantly onto the bed, her long naked legs showing under the thin fabric. Hal let his eyes wander up to her softly rounded breasts and he felt that longing again. He grew hard from the thought of sliding his hands under her dress and...

“Take what you desire. I´m yours, Hal.”

She blew out one of the bigger candles and the room grew dim in an instant. He walked over to the bed slowly, stopping inches from her and sinking to his knees immediately. He let his hands slide up her legs, under the fabric, his fingertips touching her inner thighs and she closed her eyes. Hal grinned but before he could move any further he felt a sharp jerk. Her hand tugged at his hair and for a moment he was shocked and he wanted to protest but then arousal kicked like a wild fire all through his body and his erection pressed painfully against the belt he was wearing.

Cassia pulled his head to her groin and his hands grabbed at her behind, pulling her closer and then he let his tongue touch over...

He gasped.

She laughed.

Hal pushed his tongue forward again.

... to her sheer skin.

Never had he met a woman wearing nothing under her dress. He was utterly aroused, fumbling with the belt that was holding him back, his hands trembling from the way her moans got louder and louder, until she was almost screaming and she pulled at his hair when she came into his mouth.

Hal stood, his hard length eventually springing free and he pushed her back onto the bed crawling above her, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his hips before he slid into her in just one move.

“Hal...”

His name, his real name, whispered into his ear, her sweet breath dangling onto his neck, her lips searching for his when he began to thrust, burying himself deep into her core, reaching for the right points until she arched her back under him. He was fierce now, pushing deep and hard, their bodies flushing against one another in an attempt to search another high and he felt the edge curling in his stomach, rising up, his orgasm build and build and then, when she screamed again his release came pumping in hot streaks, leaving him breathless and empty.

He felt sleep fall over him like a ghost and when he awoke next morning she was gone. He contemplated if he had dreamed her but there was the evidence of her scent lingering in the sheets still. He stuffed his nose deep into the pillows, breathing her in and he felt the urge grow again.

There was a paper, neatly folded, on the nightstand.

Hal enfolded it and read the few words it contained and he smiled.

This wasn´t over yet.

_The End??_


End file.
